The present disclosure relates generally to medical methods and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to medical methods and kits for distributing temsirolimus in the tissue surrounding a blood vessel. Further, the present disclosure relates to medical methods and kits for distributing temsirolimus in combination with a glucocorticoid in the tissue surrounding a blood vessel.
Blockages can form in blood vessels under various disease conditions. In atherosclerosis, the narrowing of arteries in the body, particularly in the heart, legs, carotid and renal anatomy, can lead to tissue ischemia from lack of blood flow. Mechanical revascularization methods, such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, stenting, or surgical endarterectomy, are used to open the blood vessel and to improve blood flow to downstream tissues. Unfortunately, mechanical revascularization can lead to an injury cascade that causes the blood vessel to stiffen and vessel walls to thicken with a scar-like tissue, which can reduce the blood flow and necessitate another revascularization procedure. There is a great desire to reduce the vessel stiffening and thickening following mechanical revascularization to maintain or improve the patency of the blood vessel.